1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing a Device Under Test (DUT). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically testing the performance of a DUT.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system that tests the performance of a DUT such as, for example, a mobile communication terminal, generally includes measuring equipment, a DUT, and a test device loaded with a test program that tests the DUT by controlling the DUT.
Testing the Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) of a DUT among performance characteristics of the DUT includes preparing an ESD prevention measure for an electronic product and testing the ESD prevention measure under a predetermined condition. The ESD test aims to prevent ESD-induced malfunctions of electronic products that a user may face in a real environment.
During an ESD test, a DUT malfunction is detected by applying high-voltage electrostatic pulses directly to a DUT using an ESD gun. For example, if the DUT is a mobile communication terminal like a portable phone, an operation of applying electrostatic pulses to a predetermined area of the mobile communication terminal using an ESD gun is repeated. As the electrostatic pulses may cause a malfunction of the mobile communication terminal, the testing device detects such a malfunction as an abnormal display change or sound change of the mobile communication terminal using a MICrophone (MIC) sensor and a light sensor.
As described above, a malfunction of a DUT like a mobile communication terminal such as an abnormal display change or sound change is just detected during an EST test of the DUT. However, there may be many other malfunction types other than a display or sound change during the ESD test. Accordingly, there exists a need for classifying malfunction types generated during an ESD test of a DUT and evaluating the test results. Moreover, to continue the ESD test of the DUT undergoing a malfunction, a user should reboot the DUT directly to place the DUT in a normal state. The manual user input required each time increases user inconvenience. Therefore, a method for transitioning the DUT to the normal state without a user input is also required.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an automated test apparatus and method for accurately detecting a malfunction of a DUT during ESD testing of the DUT.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.